


Come to Burn your Kingdom down

by Flammenkobold



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Candles, Fire, Gen, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Tarot, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: References found in Artefact Storage pertaining several incidents of supernatural fire





	Come to Burn your Kingdom down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Square_n_Fair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Square_n_Fair/gifts).


End file.
